With recent explosive growth of Internet, transmitting, sharing, and exchanging information using Web sites and electronic mails have become day-to-day activities. Private companies have been promoting online services to improve customers' convenience. Such online services include Web sites that provide information on services to acquire customers, provide services, and facilitate various procedures for contractors.
Particularly, financial institutions generally provide a Web system for various applications and notifications. An applicant accesses the Web site and performs various procedures including an opening of an account, a loan application, and notification of address change.
More specifically, in the case of an address change notification, a user electronically inputs information such as the name, old address, new address, telephone number, branch name, and account number. Then pressing a confirm button transmits the address change notification to the financial institution. Thus, providing services to accept applications and such notifications on a 24 hour basis via the Web allows an applicant to perform procedures for application or notification from anywhere at anytime.